¿Libertad?
by maestro jedi
Summary: un momento puede cambiar tu existencia, un momento puede perseguirte durante toda tu vida, un recuerdo puede no dejarte vivir en paz


Bueno este es mi primer fanfics de este anime para mejor comprensión les dejare algunas notas

Nota uno: los nombres de los hermanos de Arthur todavía no son dados así que me tome una libertad de escritor al ponerle un nombre a cada uno, a Escocia le puse William por obvias razones, el siguiente es Malcom Irlanda del Norte y por ultimo y no menos importante Brian el tercero de los hermanos que representa a Gales

Nota dos: espero que no me cuelguen

En la casa del Reino unido de la gran bretaña, las cosas estaban a punto de estallar

- Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer William – repuso el menor de los hermanos, mientras se paraba frente a la chimenea

- Si Arthur – repuso William algo entre cortado, en realidad desde hacia mucho tiempo los hermanos habían empezado a llevarse de maravilla, incluso Malcom paresia mas animado, además de que ahora vivieran con ellos las pequeñas colonias de america Matthew y Alfred había llenado la casa de mas alegría, pero todo se había acabado esa noche

- Volveré en una horas – repuso Arthur mientras se ponía su chaqueta roja

- Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos hermano - exclamo el Escoses algo entrecortado

Esto debo hacerlo yo solo – repuso el chico mientras salía – en mi ausencia quedas a cargo por ser el mayor de todos, ve que Matthew se valla temprano a dormir y asegúrate que Malcom y Brian no coman demasiado recuerda que acaba de terminar La Guerra de los siete años y la despensa no esta tan llena como debería

El chico camino rápidamente por las vacías callejuelas, en realidad, se sentía intimidado ante la decisión que tenia que hacer en esos momentos, por que no podía Alfred, parecerse en algo a Matthew era mucho pedir, si los dos habían crecido rápidamente, era obvio en América no había muchos países, el crecimiento era mas acelerado, pero también la falta de países seria una dificultad como España lo estaba descubriendo al haberse construido esa gigantesca casa al sur de la casa de Alfred

En realidad llego mucho mas rápido de lo que pensó a esa casa, a esa maldita casa, era bonita, tenia un hermoso decorado, pero para el era lo único que se interponía entre la convivencia pacifica de la familia, esta bien Matthew también tenia una casa en América, pero pasaba algunos periodos largos con sus hermanos, pero Alfred era otra cosa, desde hacia algunos meses se había encimado en si mismo, apenas contestando las cartas de sus preocupados hermanos, en especial del que se hacia responsable de todos

Alfred abre la puerta en este instante – replico el ingles mientras le daba un nuevo golpe a la puerta, por que su colonia tenia que ser tan obstinada, eso era bueno solo en ciertos casos

Lárgate – repuso una voz del otro lado de la puerta

Escúchame bien jovencito, no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos- reclamo el ingles mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de abrir la puerta - Tu eres mi responsabilidad junto con Matthew yo debo ver por su seguridad y bienestar – repuso el Arthur al momento de derribar la puerta

Quien se había creído ese chico, el era Inglaterra, tierra de reyes inmortales, como el rey Arturo, Guillermo el Conquistador, Ricardo Corazón de León, Eduardo Primero entre otros muchos, y ahora resultaba que su colonia se quería poner en duda su autoridad, faltaba menos

Pero que demonios – replico el chico ingles al ver a su colonia, completamente desarreglada, oliendo a tabaco y con una cara de a ver tomado mas de una de las botellas de cerveza que posiblemente faltaban en el almacén de la casa del Ingles

¿Qué quieres tu? no ves que ya estoy suficientemente grandecito para no depender de ti – repuso Alfred poniéndose frente a su hermano mayor, en realidad hacia tiempo que creía que había el momento de independizarse " de su cruel tiranía y esas estupidas reglas y formalidades"

De que estas hablando, tu a un dependes de mi, todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi y nuestra familia sin contar a los demás países – repuso el ingles completamente enojado

Tu nunca me distes nada – replico el americano dándose la vuelta, en realidad cuanto tiempo había deseado decirle eso, no sabia a ciencia cierta, pero se sentía tan bien

Alfred, no me des la espalda – repuso el ingles – mientras se volvía a poner frente a su todavía colonia

Que no entiendes yo ya no te necesito, nunca te necesite, pude a ver crecido sin ayuda de nadie me entiendes ustedes no me dieron nad – expreso el Americano al momento de sentir una cachetada que lo dejo tumbado en el piso frente a su Todavía hermano mayor

Eres un Idiota – musito el ingles mientras baja la mirada, en realidad su corazón se había roto, no como esa vez que había luchado por Francia durante tanto tiempo, o cuando El, Escocia, Irlanda y Gales peleaban continuamente, no este dolor en su corazón era a un mas profundo – dices que nunca nos necesitaste, pero mírate ahora vestido con ropa traída desde nuestras tierras, viviendo en una casa de estilo Europeo - replico Arthur lleno de furia

Viviendo a nuestro estilo, comiendo comida que Francis y los demás te enseñaron hacer, si que eres un malagradecido Alfred, dices que nunca te di nada, por El salvador, yo di muchas cosas por ti, di mi tiempo mis esperanzas mis fuerzas, mis riquezas para ayudarte, te di tu idioma, te di tu fe, te di incluso tu carácter – musito el ingles mientras sentía como una gigantesca rabia que no había sentido desde su lucha contra Francia durante la guerra de los cien años

Esas cosas ya no cuentan, con ellas o sin ellas, yo ya puedo vivir solo – repuso el chico americano poniéndose de pie

Recapacita, crees estar listo para vivir solo – repuso el Ingles conciliadoramente – A un tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti – exclamo Arthur – como crees que Matthew se sentirá al saber que su hermano gemelo se convirtió en esto – exclamo el chico señalando la pocilga y al chico por igual

No me importa lo que piense ese chupa reglas – recalco Alfred mientras le volvía a dar la espalda a su Oni Chan

Entonces esto es lo que quieres – repuso el ingles

Si es lo que quiero Arthur, es lo que siempre eh querido, mi independencia, siempre me has tenido miedo, siempre has subestimado mi potencial, siempre me has encadenado con tus mugrosas reglas, quiero mi LIBERTAD – grito por fin el chico haciendo que el ingles se quedara estático

En ese caso tendrás que luchar por ella – repuso finalmente Arthur saliendo del recinto, en realidad eso fue lo ultimo que se habían dicho hasta ese momento

El chico ingles abrió los ojos completamente alterado, sudando a mares, mientras sus costosas sabanas de seda se deslizaban fuera de la cama, ¿Por que volvía a soñar con esos momentos? ¿Por qué?

Algunos minutos después

No desea nada mas – repuso una de las mucamas de la casa mientras dejaba una taza de te en la mesita

De momento no – repuso el chico

¿Por qué le seguía doliendo ese momento? ¿Por qué? Había perdido y ganado colonias desde hacia tanto pero Alfred era la que mas le había dolido, Matthew había sido mas fácil, por no decir Australia y New Zelanda, pero a un que la independencia de Alfred fue difícil se había enfrentado a peleas mas duras, India y Sudáfrica, entre otras lo habían hecho pasar por cada cosa en su vida, entonces por que no se levantaba a mitad de la noche recordando algunos de esos lamentables momentos

¿Quizás William tuviera razón? – susurro el chico mientras veía el Big Ben , repuso el chico al momento de recordar una charla que había tenido con su hermano

Flash back

No puedo creer que no te ayas dado cuenta a un – repuso William mientras se paraba de su asiento, en definitiva el te estaba bueno, pero Arthur todavía no podía ver mas aya de su mente cuadrada de Ingles,

De que siempre fue un malagradecido – exclamo Arthur todavía resentido con el chico americano

No de que en el fondo lo amas – repuso el Escoses mientras salía de la habitación, sin obtener en ningún momento alguna queja o palabra de su hermano ingles

Fin del Flash Back

En ese momento supo que era verdad, Escocia nunca mentía, pero para cuando logro asimilar sus sentimientos ya era demasiado tarde, todo ya había pasado, y del Alfred que había amado, no quedaba ni la más mínima sombra, bajo el nuevo y mejorado Alfred

En realidad desde lo más profundo de su corazón

COMO ODIAVA EL CUATRO DE JULIO

Fin

Bueno mi primer fanfics de esta gran serie de anime, espero que les guste cuídense chao


End file.
